Aland's Story
by NicoleFrana101
Summary: This is a sequel to Tuffnut's True Love. You will learn about what happened to our lovable Aland, and also life on Berk!
1. Chapter 1

**You have been waiting... and finally you hear Aland's Story. This first chapter will feature her story and the next chapters will focus in her life in Berk. **

Aland sat around the fire beside Tuffnut, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Heather and Snotlout. It was dark and the others kids had gone to bed, with Gibber watching them. Now that they thought about it, Gobber babysitting was probably not a great idea. But, whatever. Her new dragon Flame, the monstrous nightmare, sat on a ledge above.

"So Aland," Fishlegs said, breaking the silence " tell us everything from 7 years ago to now."

" Well first " she started " I fell into the ocean, and lay there for minutes. I can hold my breath a REALLY long time! I wasn't in pain, more in shock. Then a Scauldron came swimming towards me, I freaked. But it swam under me and swam away with me on its back."

" So that explains why we couldn't fed your body" Heather sighed.

Aland nodded " So it took me to an island with a huge mountain and lots of dragons".

" Dragon Island!" Hiccup exclaimed.

" Oh, so yeah then I basically lay there for hours until Flame over here , saw me and wrapped her wings around me. I was scared, I mean, wild dragon, might eat me."

Aland scowled as the others laughed." What? " she asked " have YOU never been afraid of a dragon?"

She smirked as they murmured in agreement.

" So anyway" she continued " Flame kept me warm and in the morning she brought me fish".

" I stayed on... Dragon Island for about a year..."

" Why so long" Fishlegs asked.

" You try getting around with no legs mister." Aland said padding him in the chest.

The conversation went on for hours. Aland told them how she left Flame and swam away, ending up in Outcast Island. That took months she said. She had slept on debris in the ocean! She had met Alvin and when she told him she knew them. He took her inside and made her a pair of legs and fed her. In the morning she left and swam to Breakneck Bog where she found lots of creepy dragons. But no one lived there so she stayed there for a month, gaining strengh. Then Aland built a raft and paddled away. A huge storm had started in the direction she was heading. But she couldn't get away. Waves were everywhere and she fell under water. Then something picked her up and lifted out of the storm. It was Flame! They flew to the closest Island which happened to be Sandstone Island. Really tiny she told them.

Her and Flame flew everywhere and suddenly ended on Berk and saw Dagur there holding Tuffnut and whatnot.

" So..." she finished " here I am!"

They sat in silence and Aland closed her eyes. Were they in shock? Confusion? Then something grabbed Aland's neck and pulled her off the chair.

It was them, pulling her in for a hug.

" I'm sorry you've had such a bad life" sobbed Tuff.

" That's okay " she said cheerfully " I have a feeling its going to be a pretty good life from now on".

The rest of the group glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

Aland beamed. She had finally found a home. A home, with Tuffnut.


	2. Chapter 2

**You have been waiting... and finally you hear Aland's Story. This first chapter will feature her story and the next chapters will focus in her life in Berk. **

Aland sat around the fire beside Tuffnut, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Heather and Snotlout. It was dark and the others kids had gone to bed, with Gibber watching them. Now that they thought about it, Gobber babysitting was probably not a great idea. But, whatever. Her new dragon Flame, the monstrous nightmare, sat on a ledge above.

"So Aland," Fishlegs said, breaking the silence " tell us everything from 7 years ago to now."

" Well first " she started " I fell into the ocean, and lay there for minutes. I can hold my breath a REALLY long time! I wasn't in pain, more in shock. Then a Scauldron came swimming towards me, I freaked. But it swam under me and swam away with me on its back."

" So that explains why we couldn't fed your body" Heather sighed.

Aland nodded " So it took me to an island with a huge mountain and lots of dragons".

" Dragon Island!" Hiccup exclaimed.

" Oh, so yeah then I basically lay there for hours until Flame over here , saw me and wrapped her wings around me. I was scared, I mean, wild dragon, might eat me."

Aland scowled as the others laughed." What? " she asked " have YOU never been afraid of a dragon?"

She smirked as they murmured in agreement.

" So anyway" she continued " Flame kept me warm and in the morning she brought me fish".

" I stayed on... Dragon Island for about a year..."

" Why so long" Fishlegs asked.

" You try getting around with no legs mister." Aland said padding him in the chest.

The conversation went on for hours. Aland told them how she left Flame and swam away, ending up in Outcast Island. That took months she said. She had slept on debris in the ocean! She had met Alvin and when she told him she knew them. He took her inside and made her a pair of legs and fed her. In the morning she left and swam to Breakneck Bog where she found lots of creepy dragons. But no one lived there so she stayed there for a month, gaining strengh. Then Aland built a raft and paddled away. A huge storm had started in the direction she was heading. But she couldn't get away. Waves were everywhere and she fell under water. Then something picked her up and lifted out of the storm. It was Flame! They flew to the closest Island which happened to be Sandstone Island. Really tiny she told them.

Her and Flame flew everywhere and suddenly ended on Berk and saw Dagur there holding Tuffnut and whatnot.

" So..." she finished " here I am!"

They sat in silence and Aland closed her eyes. Were they in shock? Confusion? Then something grabbed Aland's neck and pulled her off the chair.

It was them, pulling her in for a hug.

" I'm sorry you've had such a bad life" sobbed Tuff.

" That's okay " she said cheerfully " I have a feeling its going to be a pretty good life from now on".

The rest of the group glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

Aland beamed. She had finally found a home. A home, with Tuffnut.


End file.
